The Rising
by Deadly Inspiration
Summary: What happened if Aro found a new guard member? And this new member had not only a talent but was special in other ways? What if the biggest secret in her life is hat she hid from Aro, only because it had something to do with his human life? This story is filled with the adventure to help reveal the Volturi in a new way, using your favorite characters. (Will include the Cullens)
1. Chapter 1: Black Hair and Dark Figures

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Comment what you think please! Really want to know what you want to know about my character that I may not have made clear, or if there is something that you want to be added into the story, and what not. Really would like to see what you have to say! :) Other than that enjoy!**

* * *

I also realize as you read on in this chapter and into chapter two, that some viewers may have thoughts of Zaroana and Aro together. This is not the idea behind the book! The romance is not between Zaroana and Aro. Sorry but a man in his twenties with a girl in her early teens might be considered creeper like. Sorry if there is confusion, but reading more towards chapter five, things will make sense in why she is said to adore him. Keep reading! :) Post what you think, new chapters will be posted as I finish them! :)

* * *

Chapter One

(Zaroana)

* * *

For my life to make sense to anyone, it's best I don't tell you every aspect of my life before this point in time. It wouldn't make much sense, so it is best I tell you what I can for now.  
First you should know that I am a few thousand years old. I am a shape-shifter from ancient greek times. I am a shape-shifter because of my mother. She was never a shape-shifter herself, but her father was. Both of them are dead now, or I should say were killed. But that is long over now. In truth when I stopped ageing I was just a day over fourteen. Ever since then, I traveled with the remainders of my Grandfathers pack. There was only three of them, whom all got kill two years later. I am now the sole survivor of my Grandfathers pack.

My Grandfather was the alpha at the time he was alive. His son became alpha after him, while his daughter, my mother, never phased into a wolf. This was common, as for the females did not usually change if there was a male that was able to. This was the case until we finally found out it was rare for females to phase at all. So pretty much since I was young I have been pretty much a mystery. My whole life, just a mystery, not just to me, but to everyone else.

There is one thing in my life that isn't a mystery. That would be the death of my mother. What I witnessed that day as a seven year old girl, was something that changed the rest of my life. That explained why I was alone now. But most of all, was the biggest thing that has ever happened to me in my three thousand years of life. One of that down sides to being, somewhat immortal.

It started on a normal day, or a day that was as normal things got for me. My mother and I went into the forest just along the border of Italy. The wind was gentle and the sun reached down between the branches in the trees. The wolves, which included my grandpa, were messing around, or what they called 'practicing' for some kind of an attack. Things were going well, my mother filling large bowls with water for the wolves, and me walking along the creek playing in the water. I had never encountered a vampire before, all I had ever heard was stories of the ruthless human killing monsters. I had never heard about nice ones.

I was playing along the creek listening to the sounds of their daily 'practicing' when all of a sudden all of the noise stopped. Then all I could hear was fierce growls ripping from everyone in the pack. This more than likely meant there was something, or someone, here that did not belong. I ran back to where all the wolves were. They were all looking in different directions, trying to find what they had all smelt. My mother came and grabbed my arm pulling into the center of the large pack of wolves. I looked over my shoulder for some reason, not quite sure what was going on or what I was looking for, but I saw something. It was a taller, black figure, hiding in the shadows, as if it were watching us. Then, swiftly, with almost movements that looked as if it were floating, it came out of the shadows, and I small gleam of light showed it was a person. A taller man with dark black hair. I honestly did not think he looked happy to see this amount of wolves.

I remember pulling on my mother's arm and pointing to the man. The man was in the clearing as soon as I pointed at him. My mother pulled me behind her and alerted the wolves. After that everything was a blur. Wolves raced at men in black cloaks, all of them wearing identical black clothing to the man I first saw. The wolves falling to the ground one by one. I ran to the far side of the clearing as the first man I saw was trying to make his way toward me, but every step a new wolf coming at him. Then all I saw was my mother. Then, a terrible thing which no seven year old should ever see happened. I watched as the man pulled her head from her body. A wolf came to block my view and put a body between me and this black haired vampire, but the wolf was too late.

My mothers head laid on the ground, lifeless and dull. Blood covered the ground, as the vampire looked up almost happy. An evil smile curled from the corner of his lips as he then killed the wolf that was my grandfather. I fought back tears, forcing myself to be strong, and show no fear, only because that is what I was taught. More wolves came at the vampire after that, they were very unhappy with the death of their alpha. Driven by anger, I tried to go at the man who had killed my mother, but was stopped. I wasn't stopped by a person, or fear, it was her, my mother. I heard her voice, begging me not to go, but instead to turn and run. So I did.  
I ran. Ran away from the vampire that killed my mother. Ran away from the dying wolves. Ran away from everything that was my life. Only to start a new life. Start with the last three survivors, only for them later to be killed by the same group of vampires and leave me alone. So a girl living alone on the streets, living through to vampire attacks. I jumped from job to job from the age of nine, saying I was twelve, until the day I turned fourteen. The day after I turned fourteen I moved to the out skirts of a walled city. This is where I finally phased into a wolf for the first time.

I phased from the presents of the group that had killed almost everyone I knew. They lived in Volterra, their name was the Volturi. I had learned from many stories when I lived with the pack that the Volturi was the vampire government. They had a hatred towards wolves, and killed almost all of the wolves in the European area, the exception was me. So I lived among the vampire city. I jumped from job to job traveling the streets. That is until now. It seems that the time of my story has finally caught up to us. That what is happening now is a new chapter in my story. So I will add these next chapters in my story piecing together every part of my life in a way that will make sense to you.

I was stacking the black, glossy party plates in the cupboard from the party that was held in the restaurant earlier that day. My co-worker had left, enraged with the fact that I was quitting and it was my last night working there. I had only had this job for a week yet, I was one of the best employees. But if I did move on, people would get wary of the fact I was not ageing. That and staying in one spot would help the Volturi notice me, which was not my goal exactly. In fact my goal was to stay out of the Volturi's way, in hopes they wouldn't notice me living in their city.

I walked out into the dark, dimly lit, stone road. The cool air blowing over the large buildings. I walked along back roads, staying a fair distance from the Volturi's enormous castle. I was on the last road, the one that lead out of the back side of the city, and farthest away from the Volturi's castle, when the strangest thing happened.  
I looked around being alert, as I always am and have to be living in a city of vampires, and saw a strange dark figure in the shadows. It almost resembled the same shape I saw the day my mother was murdered, the reality hit me. It was the same shape, and more than likely, the same man. He was a vampire there was no way I could ever outrun him. So despite the pounding in my chest telling me to run, I stayed calm and pretended I didn't notice him. Maybe, with some slight chance of hope, he wasn't here for me. But with no one else around, that chance was highly unlikely.

He approached me, stepping into the dim light. His steps as dance like as they were the first time I saw him. His long, almost wavy, black hair pulled back and blending into his coak. Seeming as if he had not changed at all since the last time I saw him, thousands of years ago. Yet I managed to look at details I did not see the first time, his red eyes, almost appearing to have a clouded appearance, as if at one point they were a bright red, but over time clouded over. He was taller than me still, maybe a good five or six inches added to my five foot two height. But in truth none of this had really changed, for he was a vampire, never ageing and stayed the same forever, locked in time.

It was clear by the expression on his face that he did not recognize me. Since then I got my hair cut short, and unlike him was not frozen in time so I grew. Seeming that he didn't know me, he did not show any fear, or any sense of wanting to kill me, as he approached.

"You my child," he spoke with gentle words, as if saying something wrong would shatter me to pieces. "You have been travelling my city alone for some time now. You do know it is dangerous for someone your age to be on the streets alone at this time of night."

I nodded and replied, "That is why I am headed home, thank you for your concern, but my mother is waiting for me." I lied and turned to walk away, hoping he would buy the lie I told him.

I looked back and hurried away. If I had to guess he didn't really buy my lie, but was not in the mood to argue. I rushed out of the city, glad to be away from that man. I went into the forest, or my home. I sat against the tree thinking of that strange man.

I couldn't quite call him strange though. For he was familiar, and I had seen him before my mothers death. The question only I had the answer to. The deep dark secret about this man and I. The black hair man named Aro.


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Face

**I still do not own Twilight or any of the original characters! Wish I did, but they are owned by the amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer! Thanks goes to her and all of you who have been reading my story and have left your comments!  
**

**Also, below where I put the chapter number, there is a character name. The character name below the chapter number is just the persons POV that chapter is written in. Just so there is no confusion. :) Thanks everyone, and post your comments! :) **

* * *

Chapter Two

(Aro)

Something about that girl was very familiar. It wasn't her short red hair, or the gray eyes changing colors as the light hit them. Not even the wolf like scent. But one thing for certain, was that she was familiar. Maybe we had never met before, and I thought she might hold a bright talent to add to my collection. But I realize it is becoming harder as I see more and more talents to find one that will appeal to my eye. Powers nonetheless would give any enemy an advantage over us.

"What power do you think this girl has Aro? You have been watching closely and eventually you plan on changing her. But what is it that you see? What is so special?" Caius interrupted the dead silence and my thoughts.

"Caius, my dear brother, you know how eager I get with adding power to our coven and my collection. Her power would certainly be of use, if she has one. Something about her has us all wondering if she is familiar, I too have been wondering this. Maybe her power was made to work inside the opponents minds, cause them confusion, or changing their thoughts. Just think about what a wonderful power that would be! Being able to change someones thoughts, it would ensure that our allies remain loyal and any thought of going against us erased!" I began to ponder this talent, and the uses.

"Yes, it would help, but what's to say she holds any power at all? How are we to be sure?" Caius returned.

As I finally looked up I realized Marcus had seemed to have a little interest in this as well. "There is no way to be sure anymore, but who's to say having another person join us is a bad thing? She has no home now, and no family to help her. She wouldn't be missed and bringing her here we would be helping her. She would have no reason to be against us for helping her."

"So you plan to help by giving her immortality?" Caius began to sound enraged by my idea now. "What good would a useless newborn be to our coven?"

"Brother, we must see what happens after I change her. If in fact she has no talent, then we will discuss what will happen, but until then we must find a time that would be most appropriate to change her."

"You are by no means saying we change her in the city are you?"

I wanted to laugh at him for even thinking such a silly thing. "Of course not Caius, I have enough sense not to bring attention to us." I smiled.

All that was left is to wait for the right time. Waiting too long, we could lose her. But I had a feeling that she did not plan on moving away from Volterra anytime soon.

It has been three days since I last saw the red haired girl. But I can't say I have really made any effort to find her. That is until now, the week of the festival. All of Volterra is supposed to attend, but considering she lives on the streets, she may be able to get away with not coming.

I looked from our high balcony, giving us a shaded, and great view of the festival. I looked at the thousands of faces below, just looking for one. I didn't see the girl. With tough luck the first day, I waited. The next day I had luck finding her in the crowd. She looked up at me and did not seem happy to see me again at all. She looked around frantically, as if she was looking for an escape. A place to get away from my stare, as if she knew our plan.

I turned to look at Alec and Jane, who were waiting for the time to put our plan into action.  
Jane took one look into the crowd and saw the girl who had now started pushing her way out of the crowd. Then Jane was gone. But I knew I could trust Jane and Alec to follow the girl, just until it got dark. Then the rest of our plan could be put in action.

Later that night after the everyone had gone home and the sun had gone down, I entered the streets with Caius, Marcus, Demetri and Felix to find Jane, Alec, and the strange red haired girl. Waiting just a few seconds until Demetri could find a general direction they headed in. Once he was able to find them we were off and found Jane and Alec in the shadows right outside a dark alley.

"Well done," Caius smiled as he looked down the alley and saw the girl. She was trapped, high buildings on three sides and us waiting for her at the open end of the alley.

"Thank you Master," Jane smiled and looked at her Alec as he shrugged and gave a little smile.

Felix stepped out of the shadows at the end of the alley, walking slowly to the girl at the far end of the alley. What it didn't take a mind reader to know is the fear that young girl must be feeling, after all a man in his late teens, and being well over six foot, not to mention was a vampire would be a lot for someone to take in. Her being just over five foot and maybe the same age as Jane and Alec, and human... as far as I knew for sure, the odds went really in her favor there.

But yet something in her face made her look fearless as Felix walked toward her. Yet if you looked in her eyes, something gave away that she was absolutely terrified. Hiding her fear, a smart move against most opponents. Unless, they could see right through the fake mask you wear.

Felix finally got to her, after his nice leisurely, and dramatic walk down the alley, he made a reach for her arm. The rest of us entered the alley. Jane and Alec staying in the shadows, making their way so they could come from behind her, Demetri taking the same path that Felix took, but moving fast. Then Marcus and Caius followed me in the shadows so we would be in front of her. But every plan, no matter who it was made by, has a part that doesn't go as planned.

Somehow the girl managed to throw Felix against one of the three walls in the alley. Felix was overcome with surprise and anger, made a move to go at the girl, more then likely to kill her. I was in between the two of them instantly, holding a hand up to Felix telling him to back down. I looked back to the girl, her expression filled with horror. It was obvious that she had recognized me, and was not expecting to see me again. Or she just didn't want to see me.

Alec and Jane came from behind the girl, each grabbing one of her arms. She was struck with a slightly bit more fear, but more so, confusion hit her. Not quite knowing what was happening, she looked around frantically, as if she still had a chance of getting away.

"Child do not be scared," I said in the most soothing voice I have. She didn't answer just looked at me, and then to Felix who was now joined by Demetri. Felix gave her a cold stare, still angered.

"I simply just want a payment for saving your life from Felix," I continued. She looked at me and gave me this look that she was not going to like how this ended.

"You have no family, no home, and you would make a wonderful addition to my family." I guested to everyone else, even Caius and Marcus who were now beside me. She looked at everyone, debating the option, as if there were one for her. Caius then decided he should add in.

"Child," he said in a voice that wasn't quite made to scare someone, yet the girl reacted as if it was the scariest thing she had ever heard. "Would you care to tell us what you name is?" He finished as the girl looked at him and then away. Caius was not ready to take no for an answer, "What is your name child?" His voice this time had such anger in it, the girl tried to shy away from him, but was stopped but Alec and Jane. I help a hand up to Caius who was almost enraged with the girl now.

"Child," I said in a most calming voice. The girl looked at me with shy eyes, worried about what I was going to said. "Would you please tell us your name? It would not be fair to allow you into our family without knowing you're name first." Then it was as if she realized she finally had no choice.

"My name, is Zaroana." She said this in a voice that was unscared. Her voice didn't shake at all. Just hearing her talk you could never tell she was surrounded by people who wanted to change her into a soulless, immortal, monster.

"Such a lovely name," I looked back at Caius while saying this. He didn't look happy, but at the very least less angered. Zaroana looked passed us, with a somewhat glossy look in her eyes, as if she wasn't really there. You could just tell, she longed for this to be over.

"Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix, why don't you head back. We can handle it from here." With those words Caius and Marcus stepped forward, each taking one of her arms. The others then left, leaving it to the four of us. Zaroana stood there looking at me, as if knowing that she was either going to be changed or killed.

She let out a scream as I bit into her flesh. No one was around to her. Her scream turned into silence as she was only held up from the ground by Caius and Marcus. I picked her up as Caius, Marcus and I ran back to our castle in the dark of the night.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unknown

**I still don't not own any of the characters, except for my OC. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was also told things in the past few chapters were slow, and trust me the next few will pick up in action quite a bit. Enjoy! And don't forget to comment!**

* * *

Chapter 3

(Zaroana)

I woke up in a small dimly lit room. The walls made of a light tan colored brick, a what looked to be a solid wooden door, and on the opposite wall a small, darkly tinted window that was letting in the little light there was in the room. I looked around, got up and made sure I was alive. I blinked a few times as everything focused and became less blurred. I remembered nothing.

Where was I? What was I doing in this small room? Why does my throat burn? Am I even alive anymore? The questions swirled in my mind. None of this seemed real, and that was what I told myself. None of this is real, you're dreaming. But I was wrong.  
All the memories flooded back to me in a blur. Everything since the day my mother was killed. Everything. The only questions that remained were where was I, and what happened after I... I wouldn't exactly say fainted is the right word, maybe knock out? No none of these.

What happened after my soul was sucked right out of my neck? I was in fact now what most people called the living dead. Something everyone feared. I haunted nightmares. I was in fact a soulless monster, of the same kind that killed my very mother.

I wandered the room, brushing my hand along the cold, light tan brick. Something was different. I had imagined the bricks would have been colder, like the inside of a jail cell I had no chance of escaping, but they were just about the same temperature as my hand. Then I thought back to the legends. Vampires were said to be cold, soulless, flesh eating monsters. Who knew when they said cold, they meant it literally as well as figuratively?

Then a sound caught my ear. It was a soft thudding sound, gentle and graceful, but yet there was something unpromising about the noise. The noise grew louder, as if what was making the noise was coming toward me, then it stopped. I heard the sound of a hard hand on the door knob, and a key sliding perfectly into its home, as it turned to unlock the door. There was a click as the handle turned, successfully unlocking and opening the door. Aro walked in slowly.

"I am happy to see you are up and moving," he smiled at me, but the tone in his voice seemed a little off as it always had to me. But like everything, even his voice seemed different, as if it had an older man presence. But I guess living for three thousand years will do that to a person, alive or not. I nodded anyway, not sure if he really meant it or not.

"Will you join the rest of us in the main room?" He questioned, as if he was going to give me a choice. He held his hand out showing me the way. You can call me foolish, childish, or what not, but I followed him. Did I really have a choice?

Aro followed me down a series of dimly lit halls, all with the same light tan colored bricks. The floor was made of similar bricks, just smoother, and a little darker in color. We walked through many hallways, each turning point having to look back at him to see which way was the right way to go. We eventually reached an elevator that took us down three floors. When the doors opened we enter a brightly lit room with a more modern feel, replacing the old castle like feel of the halls.

He led me through the open room to a set of large, wooden doors. The doors opened to reveal a large open room with sunlight glinting in from windows up in the dome shaped ceiling. Three chairs sat across the room, made of the same dark wood that the doors were made of. Looking around people seemed to be talking, not minding that we walked in, until the door closed. Eyes flashed up to look at Aro and I as we entered, the hushed talking stopped. Everything was quiet.

Out of the corner of my left eye I saw someone move, then with impossibly fast speeds, he was in front of me in one of the three chairs. It was one of the men from the night I was bitten, he had asked me my name, his voice all in itself sounded scary. His name from what I gathered was Caius. Something about Caius made him seem scary. Caius seemed like a blonde haired, red eyed, monster. I almost laughed in spite of the idea of Caius as a monster, because in truth thats what he is, a monster.

Aro moved from behind me, also at the impossible speed, and took a seat in the middle chair, leaving the one on the far left vacant. Then the spot was filled by a man who seemed a little bigger than Aro and Caius. His hair was dark brown, and I realized he too was there the night I was bitten. Although I never got the name of this man, he didn't say anything that night, and seemed very uninterested. But today, although he still said nothing, he seemed to be a little more interested.  
I watched as Caius reached over and brushed his hand over Aro's palm. Aro just seemed to nod, thinking. Then I heard him say, "You may be right about the fact she is new but you don't know what this child is capable of." Then Aro looked at Caius. The weird part: Aro's mouth didn't move when he was talking. He didn't even open his mouth. Was that possible? How could it be possible for him to talk not moving his mouth at all? I let it pass as Caius stood.

"Now child," he almost sneered, baring his teeth slightly. "You cannot just come in and become one of the family. There are rules around here that we are in charge of keeping. With keeping the rules from being broken for members of our coven must follow a few extra rules." He smiled as if thinking that there was no way I would be able to stay with them. He wanted me to die. The good thing I just had to think of when he was talking was his mouth was moving. Maybe I wasn't crazy after all, sure the guy wanted to kill me, but at least his mouth moved when he talked.

A girl walked in at that moment. She was perfect as everyone else in the room, but if possible, she seemed a little more than perfect. She was a vampire, had brown hair reaching a few inches past her shoulders, her red lipstick matching her v-neck dress, and everything just seemed perfect. Even the pearly white smile.

Following the perfect vampire was a group of humans. Two of the taller vampires that were already in the room secured the doors behind everyone. Again I swear I heard a voice, Caius's voice, "She will never pass this test. A newborn showing resistance to human blood, it doesn't happen." Again his mouth did not move, at least not to talk, he did however give me an evil smile.

That's all this test was. Stay out of the way while you watch the rest of us drink the soothing blood of a human. The only thing that can make the burning inside cease. It was taunting. It was made to be a hard test, one that was set up for you to fail. He only gave me all the more reason to prove him wrong.  
The humans were unaware of what was going to happen. Then everything happened at once. The sinking of teeth into flesh. The blood splattering on the floor. The burning. Caius's eyes constantly watching, waiting, for me to fail his test. The screams as humans tried to escape, blood was sucked from their bodies. The lifeless thud as the drained bodies fell to the ground.

The burning slowly disintegrated into a small spark, still burning but much more bearable than before. Caius looked at me when he finished stund. He really didn't say anything to me. I was in his thoughts. But how? This is not a normal vampire thing was it? How much could I learn by reading their minds? Is it against a rule? I hoped not, but from what I knew Caius hated me already, so why waste the power.

By slowly opening my mind, I realized I was limiting this power. As I opened my mind I heard voices, of everyone standing in that room. All the thoughts, and all the memories that everyone in the room have. Now everything that has happened in their lifetimes was opened in front of me, unfolded, like a book for only for my this a power that came with being a vampire? Would it be the cause of my death?

Aro looked at me, his gaze longing, he could tell something was bothering me. He walked to me, stopped a few steps in front of me. He didn't say anything to me at first, he just looked into my eyes. He looked at me almost begging to know what was wrong. He carefully extended his hand to me. He wanted to read my mind. If I did not let him I could be almost sure he would kill me. So I figure it is best to take a chance.

I took his hand carefully. He looked at me, smiled, then looked at our hands and closed his eyes. Within just seconds of reading my mind he had found what he wanted letting go of my hand. He looked as if he was about to laugh, like what he saw was, funny. Maybe I wasn't the one going crazy after all.

"Child," Aro smiled, still about to laugh, "you have an amazing gift. There is no reason for us to kill you." He turned to Caius, who was wondering what was so amazing. "She has a gift similar to mine," Aro smile couldn't grow anymore now, "but, she does not have to make contact with someone to read their mind." Caius raised his eyebrows, still not happy, but a little amused.

I looked at Aro, not sure what was going to happen next. Aro was not sure either as he walked back to his throne. I knew he was waiting for Caius's response to this. Caius looked at Aro once again brushing his hand over Aro's palm allowing Aro to read his thoughts. Aro then looked at Marcus, asking him something in a hushed voice. I realized I could figure out what they were sharing with each other that was so secretive, but I decided against it. Caius kept his eyes on me while Marcus and Aro talked. Aro then came back to sit in his own throne.

"It seems that she can be trusted Caius. I'm guessing you would place here somewhere in the lower part of our immediate guard," Aro said smoothly then quickly added with a smile, "for now."

Caius just nodded in response. "Somewhere," Aro thought for a minute, ordering the whole guard in his mind, thinking. After a short pause he continued. "Maybe just below Felix?" Aro turned to Caius, who thought for a minute thinking he would like to place me lower but was sure Aro was not going to be willing to debate this any farther.

"Yes, that will work very well." Caius said with a wave of his hand.

Aro smiled. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed clapping his hands together. "Demetri, will you show our newest member where she will be staying?"

With that I followed Demetri out of the large dome shaped room back into the open modern room, and then back into the maze of brown bricked, dark, and mysterious, hallways of the vast castle. Demetri lead me into a room that was a little similar to the one that I woke up in earlier that day. Demetri left as soon as I walked in, I guessing he had better things to do than talk to the new person around.

The room was clearly made for looks, as for the highly decorated bed that sat in the left hand corner of the room with many throw pillows that have never been, and more than likely never will be, moved. Above the bed was a darkly stained window, that would let in a little sunlight if the sun was still out. There was a dark wooden, six drawer dresser sitting along the right wall. Next to the bed there was a small table. Along the same wall as the table, a little more than just a foot away, was a vanity with one drawer and a small stool to match.

My mind drifted as I looked at the small window. I looked how small and hard it must be for someone of Demetri or Felix's size to fit through, immediately knowing that was the point of the windows size. It was made so no one could escape, but staying here wasn't an option. I was lucky that Aro didn't read all of my mind when he had the chance. I was lucky that I remembered my past, because most vampires don't.

But I'm not like most vampires, and was most certainly not like most people before I was changed. But my luck had been stretched as it was. My best chance right now was to leave. Leave before everything went wrong. Before the rest of my world turned upside down.

I looked at the window carefully. It was held in place by four screws. I needed a flat head screw driver, but I knew I wasn't going to find one. Then I had an idea, I took the one coin I had in my pocket and began to take out the screws, slowly, one by one. Once I had the screws out I placed the coin back in my pocket, then careful not to break the window, pushed it out, turning it so I could pull it back into the room and place it on the bed.

I took my last glance around the room. Then looked out the window. I was a few stories away from the ground. No human would ever make the jump and live. Thank goodness I wasn't human. Thank goodness it was night time. That was the last of my luck. I jumped and stuck the landing, I would have gotten a perfect ten score if I was in the Olympics The only problem I faced now that I was free, was where to go. I know of no other vampires. So what's next? I ran off just happy to be free again, whether I knew where I was heading or not.


	4. Chapter 4: The Chase

Still don't own the Twilight saga, it still belongs to Ms. Meyer. Hope you enjoy this chapter! The next chapters will be the best ones of the story! Please comment so I can hear what you have to say about my story!

* * *

Chapter Four

(Zaroana)

The first thing I needed to do was get out of the city. Next, when I got in the forest I went to the three spots just outside the city where I have hidden my money over the years. I went through and counted the money three thousand years and I had made five thousand dollars. That wasn't much for how long I had worked, but after food, and clothes, and the very few other things I needed, not including a house because I lived in the woods, I guess it was about right.  
Now where was I going to go? I thought for a moment and realized I would be best just leaving the country altogether. I would go to a free mans land, America. The boreder would be under tight sucurity though. Alaska. No one pays much attention to Alaska, and if I were to run across Russia somehow, and then sneak on a cargo ship. I had to move now. It was pitch black out and I could make it across Russia before the night was over.

I looked off into the dark. Into the direction of my new life. Then, I ran. Away from the volturi. Away from a vampire who possibly wanted to kill me. Away from my so called 'new family'. Away from fear. Away from Aro. No, I didn't run away from Aro. I ran from the truth, that could never, not even in three thousand years, could be changed.

(Aro)

My brothers and I sat in the study. All seemed well with Zaroana in her new home. I couldn't concentrate on the book I had, as the fact that my plan was working so flawlessly right now. But with the dispute with the Cullen's over, things have gotten a bit quiet around here.  
Caius turned his head to a soft and what would seem to be impossibly quick thudding noise. As the noise grew louder we could tell it was footsteps, running footsteps. Not just of one person either, but this was two people running towards the study. Before we could guess who it was the was a sharp knock on the door.

"Enter," Caius said, not exactly happy to be distracted as he stood.

I turned to look at the door as Demetri and Felix walked in. Felix had his usual business like look on his face, but Demetri showed a hint of worry on his. Neither of them spoke, so whatever they needed to tell us was not going to be pleasant news.

"Well?" Caius said with an impatient voice, "What is so important you two had to interrupt?"

I held a hand out to Caius, "Brother, whatever they have come to tell us must be important. They surely would not interrupt us if it was not important."  
Caius nodded slightly. Felix then looked at Demetri, who was looking at the floor. Demetri looked up first at Felix then to Caius and I. "It seems that the girl has escaped." His words carefully, he was trying to tell this to us in a way that would not make us mad.

"What do you mean she escaped?" Caius almost yelled, sounding like he was about to explode.

"She isn't anywhere in the castle, Master. We checked." Felix added.

"A person simply does not just disappear! She has to be somewhere." Caius retorted.

"Caius is right. You two saw no signs that showed that she would still be here?"

The two shook their heads as Demetri added, "the window in her room was out. She must have taken it out and jumped for it."

I nodded thinking. "Demetri, your power. Can you try to see if she is at least near, or even still in the castle?"

Demetri nodded closing his eye momentarily before confirming our suspicions, "She is gone, she is on the move I cannot tell where she is heading at the moment."

Caius let out a slight growl before turning to see Marcus's reaction to this.

"Thank you for your help Demetri, Felix. You two can go now." I said dismissing the two of them.

"This girl was no good from the start Aro. Now we must track her down in kill her." Caius growled as soon as the door shut.

"I think a good question would also be why she left so soon." Marcus added as he turned around.

"What do you mean brother? She was scared from the start, and thought we were going to rip her head off." I began to linger into thoughts about this when Marcus interrupted.

"It was almost as if she adored us. Almost like the rest of the guard, accept, she had a lot of trust in you Aro. More than the others, it doesn't make sense that she would just leave."

"It doesn't matter she should be scared now." Caius seemed a bit more calm, but I could tell he was by no means happy about this and was not going to let this go easily. "By no means is this okay, for her to run off like this. There must be a punishment for this."

"I think that is something we can all agree on Brother," We just need to decide how long to wait.

(Zaroana)

Most of my plan worked. I was able to get into Alaska without much trouble. I did almost get caught by a lazy cargo ship guard, but since he wasn't paying much attention I got away.

I looked at the evergreen forest that now sat in front of me. In Alaska's warm season a bit of white snow still remained on the ground and on the branches of the evergreens, but not enough to make it look like a winter wonderland. I guess that's how I had always picture the northern countries, but a different beauty came into view as I walked through the evergreen forest. These trees were tall but didn't give much shade, but enough for me to move without being noticed.

I finally reached the outskirts of a small city, which according to the sign was Denali Alaska. Denali, well I am totally clueless where I am, but I know that I'm not in Italy. Not in Volterra. Of course very far away from the Volturi. The city, well, actually I don't think it qualifies as a city, but then again I'm not sure there are standard that a city has to live up to. The city was made up of just three buildings, a town hall, a store that sold everything from groceries to clothes to other miscellaneous things people need, and the last building was a small hospital type building. It was nothing like Italy here, but regardless I still have to stay hidden.

I moved outside the small town in through the forest. The forest began to thin a little, but not enough to blow my cover. I stop to marvel at the beauty of the first flower to bloom up from the partly snow covered ground. I hear voices. Not one, but a few. They seem far but they are getting closer, and who knows what kind of creature these people can be. I looked for somewhere to hide, but not knowing if they were vampires or not, I couldn't jump up into the trees and disappear. By the time I thought I had found a place to hide, they saw me.

There was no doubt they were vampires, to of them had beautiful blonde hair, almost like they could have really been sisters, except one had very curly hair while the other had straight hair. The one with the blonde straight hair had a man who was now in a very protective stance in front of her. There was one last women that had brown hair, with a soft expression on her face. The man that was in front of the brown haired one was not happy, for a number of reasons. First he didn't like intruders on their land. He didn't want anyone to hunt around here because it might bring attention to them. But lastly, and certainly what stuck out in his mind the most, was that I smelt greatly of the volturi. He could tell I had been with them, and that would be why he wanted to kill me. He thought I was a spy.

I couldn't think of anything to do after hearing the last mans thoughts. If I stayed things wouldn't turn out well. So I did the only thing I could do, I they didn't want to just let me be, they followed. But they didn't really follow my every step, instead they fanned out. They were chasing me somewhere. They were going to drive me right to another set of vampires.

(Carlisle)

I sighed looking at the x-rays of a broken foot, looking at the clear break in the fragile human bones. It was a simple fix. Put it in a cast for four to six weeks, and a possible surgery, depending on how well it healed by itself. Just another parent asking twenty different questions. All the questions of course easy enough to answer. I turned around seeing Esme standing behind me. She tries to smile, but I realize something is wrong.

"What is wrong?" I say as she looks a bit distant.

"Alice had a vision," She said looking right at me now, "She said it had something to do with a young girl she has never seen before. It wasn't a very clear vision, but she said the wolves were involved, and for some odd reason the Denali's."

"Hm... That is quite odd. Let me take a look at this kids broken foot and then I can leave. We can call Eleazar and see what is going on.* She nodded, giving me a quick kiss on the check before leaving.

(Zaroana)

I ran faster than ever, just trying to get away from these strange new vampires. We crossed the border into America, and they continued to chase me down towards Seattle. We travelled along the outskirts of Seattle the sun had almost gonna down now. Then at one point south of Seattle, along the ocean, on the outskirts of a small city, they stop chasing me. One by one they seemed to fall of. As if they didn't care anymore. Although it was strange I didn't mind that they had stopped chasing me.

Where ever they had chased me was nice. It was summer, and I like over the ripling blue ocean as I walked onto a high, rock, grass covered cliff. The sun was setting creating a million shades of oranges and yellows on the ocean. Things were peaceful as the forest seemed to realize the darkness of night that was waiting for them. New animals awakening as the sky was just beginning to darkened into a deep midnight purple. It was pure beauty.

Then I heard a twig snap behind me. I whirled around expecting to see a raccoon or deer, but that was not the case. I whirled around to look right at a monstrous, well over six foot, black wolf. His thoughts couldn't be any clearer that I was a vampire and wasn't welcome here. I took off jumping high into a tree. Gliding in the air as I flew from one tree to the next. The wolf followed, and as we went he was joined by more wolves, all similar to his size. By reading their thoughts I was headed straight for some imaginary border. Maybe I would be safe if I made it there. Then again none of my other plans have worked very well...

(Carlisle)

I drove down the road to my house, the forest on either side seemed quiet, and the sun was setting slowly in west. When I pulled into the driveway the Denali's were all standing outside along with my family. I hopped out of the car, not bothering to park in the garage.

"Hello everyone," I wave and run over to stand next Esme.

"Carlisle." Eleazar nodded his head greeting me. "We have a small situations, which apperently has come to match up with one of Alice's most recent visions."

I nod, "So is this girl a problem?"

"No one is sure. She ran off before we could say anything to is a newborn though. Her eyes are a deep black like she has never had a chance to hunt." Carmen said giving me every piece of information she could.

"She rieks of the Volturi," Tanya added in a more of a hushed tone.

That's when Edward looked at me. "Carlisle, the wolves are chasing her our way. We are supposed to meet them at the border."

With that we ran off to meet this crazy black eyed, newborn.


	5. Chapter 5: New Faces and Places

Sorry this chapter took a little longer to write, and that it is shorter... Deciding point of view and other things in this chapter was a bit harder... I still do not own any of the character, except the one I have created. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I bring back the Cullen's, Denali's and the wolf packs (Which in for the sake of the story work as one pack...). Comment your thoughts! Comments are very much appreciated.. open for PM's if needed! :) Enjoy and hope everything in the story makes sense soon! Got Secret plans! ;)

* * *

Chapter 5

(Zaroana)

The wolves chased after me, pushing me towards their imaginary border. Their border seemed to be a small creek in front of me a little ways. I glided down to a few lower branches of the trees, avoiding a few of the wolves as they tried to bit me. Was I as vicious as they are? I couldn't picture the wolf me biting at someone just because they were a vampire.

We were approaching the border, more of the wolves tried to sink their teeth into me. We were coming up on the creek. Just as the creek came, the black wolf went for me, I jumped for it. I sailed over the creek and landed on the grass on the other side. Then everything seemed to stop. The wolves didn't jump over the creek to keep chasing me, instead they sat on the other side and watched the forest behind me. I turned around just in time to see the vampires from Alaska and some new faces emerge from the greenery. I couldn't read all their thoughts because there was just too many people... well, to many supernatural beings, here. But a few thought caught in my mind.

First of which was that to towering wolves standing behind me on the other side of the creek were shape-shifters, just as I was a week ago. The next thing that stood out in my mind was the powers of almost every vampire there. Mind reader, future seer, talent identification, mood control, electrical current. Then all the thought disappeared, as if a door was slammed in my face. I looked around at all the people with confusion written on my face.

Then one of the new men stepped towards me. He had short, blonde hair, and seeming to be a bit muscular. He looked about in his early twenties. Despite the gold eyes, his scent told me he was a vampire. He had no power, but very kind eyes. He seemed nice but I wasn't sure I wanted to take a chance. But with wolves behind me and vampires in front of me, I wouldn't have much of a chance to get out of here.

(Carlisle)

I looked at this girl, guessing by Eleazar's reaction this was the girl he saw near his home. She seemed nice, but very untrusting. Her black eyes were very dark, as if this newborn had not fed yet. Her hair was a very wonderful red, almost remind me of Victoria, except the girl who stood before us had lighter, shorter, and straight hair. She wore a red dress reaching just above her knees, with black embellishments in intricate flower patterns on the waistband.

She didn't look as strong as anyone else, and looked fragile standing there alone. As I observed this girl, I realized that she did have a bit of a similar scent as Aro, but sweeter. She didn't say a word as she looked around, more than likely taking in everything that was happening. She looked to be a young teenager, so what is it that Aro had seen that he changed her? Besides the fact now that she looked harmless but could easily kill a person, she had to have something that made Aro want to change her.

But for the moment the only questions that needed answer were if she could be trusted, and what we should do with her if we decide she can be trusted. A confrontation with the Volturi wasn't ideal at the moment, but could it be avoided at this point?

(Zaroana)

The blonde haired man stepped towards me one more step. "Hello there." He said in a calm smooth voice.

"Hello." I responded, not sure what more he wanted, and guessing he didn't want much more than that by the smile he gave me.

"Would you mind me asking your name young one?" He pressed for a little more information, and I could tell he was hoping I didn't turn hostile.

"I am Zaroana, and you are, of course if you don't mind me asking." I tried to smile but found it hard given the current situation.

"This," he looked around him at the other thirteen vampires flanking him, "is my family, and my name is Carlisle." He smiled a friendly smile and I could see his snow white teeth gleam.

I took a glance back at the wolves wondering if Carlisle considered them family too.

A muffled laugh came from a different vampire. "The wolves are just friends." He answered the question I had been thinking about.

Behind me a wolf phased back to a human, jumping across the creek and walking directly towards me. His scent grew as he came closer, and despite the stench of wolf, his blood smelt as soothing as an humans blood could ever be. He didn't seem very fond of me, but he came over anyways. I held in my breath knowing that if the wolves were friends they would not be very forgiving if I had attacked their friend. But that was just a hunch.

"What are you doing around here you leech?" He questioned me, acting as if the name leech was supposed to hurt me somehow. I just looked at him slightly as he passed, still not breathing, when he doubled back.

"So we have a black eyes. Struggling to keep you thirst under control newborn?" He tested, he just wanted to push the limits, he wanted me to attack him. I refused, I will hold my ground. I was fighting myself, as the burning grew in intensity.

"Jacob, that is not a good idea," a vampire off to the side said. It was the same vampire that had answered that the wolves were just friends. He was the mind reader.

"Why? This leech can't control herself?" He continued to test and almost was growling.

"Jake that is not a good idea, we don't need her lashing out," the mind reader intervened again.

"Fine," The wolf boy, apparently named Jacob, turned and went to stand over by the mind reader.

"I do think a little explanation is needed though," Carlisle said in his calm voice.

I nodded, "quite a bit actually. Is there anywhere we could talk that not just anyone who happens to be taking a walk in the woods could hear our conversation?"

Carlisle smiled, glad I was willing to give up any information on why I was there. "We could head back to the house."

"Wonderful idea," I said as Jacob glared at me.


	6. Chapter 6: Secerts

**Still do not own any of original Twilight characters!**

**This chapter contains what some people cal a 'slap in the face' moment, or a big surprise.. If you are not a fan of big surprises I would not read this chapter it could cause a heart attack. (not really just messing with you).. I am very open for reviews, and this is my favorite chapter, and hope you enjoy it! I will keep updating! Love my fans! Write a review!**

* * *

Chapter Six

(Zaroana)

I followed the vampires back to a house deep within the woods, getting glares from a few of them, along with Jacob's constant glare. The house was quite a sght as fa as the large windows that seemed to make up the majority of the house. The house was also buildt on a hill, which lead me to the conclusion that the house was build to see everything. You could sit in front of a window for hours watching everything from the hill top glass house. It could keep a vampire, or family of vampires busy.

When we entered the house they lead me to a larger room with a long bookself on one side. The room was long rather than wider, to suit the long table that it held. Carlisle motioned to a set while everyone else took places at the table.

"Alright black eyes, what do you have to tell us that is so important?" Jacob smirked as he leaned back in a chair.

I looked at Carlisle looking for a signal that I could begin, he nodded so I began.

"I don't believe I can tell you why I am here without telling you what I really am first. I am not just a vampire, but a hybrid. Not the same type of hybrid you have in your family either, but more of a one-third vampire hybrid." I looked at the confused looks around the room, not that I expected for this to make sense to any of them. So I continued, "I am only one-third vampire, unlike your hybrid which is half vampire. I am one-third human as well." I looked around once again a few of the confused looks faded into more curiosity.

"What would the final third be?" Jacob looked at me cautiously, but I could tell by his tone he had no idea what the last part was.

"Werewolf, or as you like to call yourselvess, shape-shifter." I answered not looking at anyone. I knew they wouldn't understand at this point so the cnfused looks came flooding in again.

"How!" Jacob demanded on his feet now, "This isn't possible. You would be dead. You should be dead."  
The words hung in the air a minute, and got Jacob some surprised looks.

" Allow me to explain," I said in a meek voice. Jacob went to his spot and sat back down, still unhappy. "I was born about three thousand years ago, in the greek times. Back then the wolf population of the world over all was much greater. My mother's side of the family was shape shifters. My mother herself never phased into a wolf, but she passed the gene to me. My grandfather was the alpha at the time and would make his son the alpha, because the fact tht my mother never phased. My father left us when I was three, and never came back. My mother was killed along with my grandfather, and the rest of the pack when I was seven. My two cousions remained, and were killed just after I turned twelve. Then I phased when I turned fourteen, be phasing ever sense. But just about a week ago cI was changed by a vampire. Connectivly I should be dead, considering I'm a wolf, but for some reason I did not."

I let the new information sink in. Looking around the room getting a confused look as they tried to figure out how I was still alive.

"You're leaving out one last, vital piece of information." The mind reader responded, "the piece that could explain how you are alive. How you are this 'hybrid'." I looked at him. How was I supposed to respond to this? I was getting looks from everyone now, not confused, but longing for this last piece of information.

"I- I was changed by Aro and left the Volturi so he would not know my secret of what I really am." I said hoping this was what the vampire was talking about.

"How are you alive then?" He growled in a low voice, "you can read my mind, you know what I am talking about. Tell them." He demanded.  
I realized I didn't have a choice, I had to tell them. "The reason I'm still alive is because the difference between the blood and venom of my 'creator' has many similarities. With family members the blood is close, and if one was changed to a vampire the venom would have similarities with the human blood. Along with this new information I believe that you should know that I am Aro's daughter." I didn't bother to look up at first. I didn't want to see the reactions.

"How is that even possible?" I looked up not catching which one had asked me the question.  
I sighed and continued, "when I was born three thousand or so years ago as his daughter he took great pride in me as his child, and at this point he was still human. One day he went out hunting for a deer and never came back. He didn't come back because he was changed, my mother and I just didn't know that at the time. So we moved with the pack and ended up somewhere in Italy by the time I was seven. That's when we saw him again. The wolves were training one day and they started growling at some shadows, and I saw him. He was by a tree in a dark cloak. My mother and I ran, but were never going to outrun him. He reached her and killed her, his own wife, while she was pleading trying to make him remember his human life. He had forgotten everything. I was able to get away somehow, and lived with my cousions who Aro killed three years later. Ever since then I've been on my own hiding from him. I'm not sure what would happen if he recognized me, and didn't want to find out. Especially given the idea of me being a vampire-human-wolf."

Jacob was on his feet enraged. He didn't like I was a wolf, didn't like I was Aro's daughter, and just plain out did not like me. "There is still no way this is possible! If your his daghter go tell him and see how much he believes you! There is no reason for you to be here!" He aporched still ranting, I stood my size nothing compared to his. "You don't belong here. Got wherever the hell you belong,and lie to some fools who will believe you!" He backed me up into a wall, his fist cleched like he was ready to punh me. Some of the others were telling him to back off, but over his rant couldn't hear them.

What choice did I have but to use his own mind against him. "I'm not here to hurt you or your little girl friend or you pack. If fact I believe that your pack is the reason I ended up here. If I'm correct."

He had enough and sent his fist flying at my face. I dodged it just moving my head to the side, his fist creating a hole in the wall not even an inch from my face. I looked at his face down to his tattered jean short which seemed to be the only thing he was wearing, and then at his arm still next to my head. "I'd suggest you move that arm and not try to hurt me again or your arm will have a new scare on it, and you won't live."

He looked at me one last time before tearing his fist out of the wall and walking back over to his seat.


	7. Chapter 7: Bystanders

Sorry this chapter took longer, as my username implies I am a runner and track has started! I will keep updating when possible. Still don not own original twilight characters. I have read all the comments and I am very happy you like the story. Also someone mentioned something of Seth imprinting, and sorry to say it cannot be fit into this story. But if you click on my profile and check out my newest story inspired by that idea, I will try to update that story as well, it is only on chapter one. I love reading your guys comments and will keep reading them as long as you keep posting them! Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

(Zaroana)

I walked back to my seat, not bothering to look at the others retctions. Why would I need to? I could read their thoughts, and they were all in a state of disbeilif, they just didn't come try to pound my face in for it. I heard a loud howl come from outside. I looked at Jacob, it was one of his pack members, who he knew was reading his mind. If I had the nerve to say anything at the moment I would say some very, not-so-nice, choice words, but decided that would make matters worse. The members of his pack that awaited outside were almost as mad about me being Aro's daughter as he was, if that was possible.

One of the vampires didn't seem to care much about the wolves outside She stood her black hair cut short, and she didn't look much taller than I was, even though she looked about four years older. Her thoughts were cheery, and the thought of me being Aro's daughter was a little disgusting to her, but she realized I couldn't help what I was, or whose child I was.

"We can't leave her out with the dogs," she sounded concerned, and ignored Jacob's barely audible growl.

"Alice," Carlisle looked at her then me, seeming unsure of what to do. "We do not need another confrontation with the Volturi. We cannot be sure that Aro would believe that she was chased her by wolves, or the fact that this is his daughter. We cannot be sure of his reaction. We cannot be sure that everyone will come out of a confrontation alive."

"He already knows where she is Carlisle," the mind reader chimed in. "He has no intent in hurting us unless we choose to defend her after they explain their reason for wanting to kill her. He would actually like if we made the job easy and didn't let her leave, but we can leave that choice to her." The mind reader finished as I got a crazy idea in my head. He looked at me for a second nodding, "that could quite possibly work. But if it doesn't, the effect can be fatal for you."

A wolf outside let out another loud howl, this one harder to ignore. "It's Sam." The mind reader informed. "He isn't happy."

"This is exactly why we can't leave her out with the dogs." The black hair girl reminded in a matter of fact tone.

"Why not?" Jacob questioned, "she is part wolf right? Go phase for Sam. Show him your a wolf and see what he thinks." His voice was cold cutting the air, his smirk daring me to go out and prove that I really was. But he wanted to scare me, he wanted me to show I was to chicken to go because I wasn't a wolf. I wasn't going to let him win like that.

(Alice)

She stood after Jacob's smart remarks, the chair gliding across the floor letting out a quiet hiss until the it was steadied by her hand on the back of it. She glared at Jacob before turning fiercely, her hair whipping around as she spun, and ran for the door. Everyone got up at once to watch, this was something never seen before.

As we all made our way out the back door to stand on the deck a sort of deja vu wave came to us. Instead of Bella on the stands filled with rage, it this young girl who was now facing a phased, wolf Sam, instead of a human Jacob. Sam growled as she stood on the steps, since he knew she was reading his mind. The girl, Zaroana, narrowed her eyes, looking like she was squinting at Sam. Sam took a step towards her growling louder.

Zaroana flew into the air off the step, somewhere in the air before she came back down she had phased. Instead of the barely five foot, red haired, black eyed vampire girl, we now looked at short, maybe six foot tall red furred wolf with a white fur heart between the eyes and white paws. Although her size was nothing compared to Sam's, he backed up a few steps as she landed on her paws in front of him. Everyone was shocked, the impossible had just happened right before their very eyes.

Jacob growled and launched off the porch, away from a full grown Nessie, and he phased in mid air as well, landing not far from Zaroana. The remains of Jacob's cut off jean shorts flied around in the air, seeming odd since no pieces of Zaroana's dress where to be found. I took another look at the red wolf, and realized there was something on her left front leg. Looking at the red and the black I realized it was her dress. Her dress was folded nicely an tied just above her paw. She must have done it using her vampire speeds in mid air, a trick that could have quit possibly taken a thousand years to learn.

Jacob and Sam were slightly surprised by that as well, and the fact that she really was a thirds hybrid. Jacob lunged at her as my sight left me and I saw a vision.

* * *

_It was the Volturi. They advanced towards Zaroana, but she wasn't alone. There was someone I couldn't quite see with her. Within minutes she was on the ground screaming in pain. It was Jane. The person with her left, coming back moments later with the our family. But they had Zaroana. Caius had a smug smile on his face. With Caius holding one of her arms and Marcus the other, Caius kicked her behind the knees so that she was kneeling in front of Aro. Her head flew right into the middle of the field. Her body lit on fire and she was gone._

* * *

Edward grabbed my shoulder, he had saw it too. Zaroana who had been keeping Sam and Jacob off of her just stopped. She didn't fight anymore. She saw it. Sam stopped confused. Jacob wasn't going to miss his chance to try and kill her.


	8. Chapter 8: Time changers

Chapter Eight

(Alice)

Zaroana was pinned on the ground, Jacob on top of her. He snapped at her neck as she dodged slowly at the last minute. Jacob snarled his teeth threatening to bite into her neck before he went flying through the air. Zaroana pulled herself from the ground, looking at Sam and Jacob, then to Edward and I, then she ran off. She disappeared into the woods.

Edward gave a sigh before turning and returning inside with Bella. Nessie tossed some pants at Jake before he shifted back muttering something about Zaroana being a chicken and following Edward and Bella inside. Emmett gave a smart remark before joining Rose in the house. Jasper came to my side saying nothing putting his hand on my back.

"I feel terrible," I looked at him.

"What happened?" Carlisle questioned.

"I had a vision. It was the Volturi. They-" It took me a minute to get the words right, "they killed her in my vision." I finished, Jasper's emotion unchanged, Carlisle and Esme looked at each other having a silent conversation.

"Come on Alice," Jasper whispered as he lead me inside with the others.

(Esme)

I let out a sigh as Alice and Jasper went in with the others, "what are we supposed to do Carlisle?" I looked at him telling that he was thinking exactly about what he was going to do.

"One of us needs to go find her before one of the wolves attack her because they don't know." I nodded agreeing with him.

"I'll be back then." I gave him a smile before turning to the forest and going out for Zaroana.

* * *

When I found her she was sitting at the edge of a cliff her feet hanging off the edge. She had her medium length hair pulled back into a short pony tail the waves in her hair making her look just like her father. I walked over to her sitting next to her. She kept her eyes out on the water, but I knew she could sense my presence. I didn't say anything, not wanting to disturb her, she took her eyes away from the ocean and looked at the ground.

"Is that really going to happen?" She asked, her voice quiet sounding as if she was trying not to cry.

I sighed and looked right at her. "Alice's visions can be changed. Trust me when I say my family will do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen."

She looked up at me trying to make a small smile. She looked back at the ground then out to the ocean before she finally said something else. "Esme, it was my father that killed my mother that day."

I nodded, "you told us."

"In Alice's vision, it was him. I saw my mother again. Not in a good way. Watching me die in that vision was like watching me as my mother die. It was him."

I heard her voice break knowing she was trying hard to keep tears in, "Zaroana, everything will be okay. I won't let it happen." I smiled rubbing her arm reassuringly.

She looked at me a small smile creeping from the corners of her mouth. "Thank you," she stood. "Your family is waiting for our return."

I smiled at her standing and we headed back to the house in silence.

(Zaroana)

I got a weird sense of deja vu as we walked back in the house and everyone was sat at the table again. Before I could read any of their minds Edward stood.

The very muscular dark haired boy chuckled before Edward could speak, "Zaro returns." he stopped chuckling as Edward gave him a dirty look.

"Welcome back Ara." Alice smiled distracting me from the boy's silent fight.

"Ara is the nickname Alice came up for you," Edward said drawing my attention back, "and this idiot came up with Zaro. I told him-"

"I like them. They are nice nicknames." I interrupted him. Emmett gave him an 'I told you so' look before Edward continued.

"I know you saw Alice's vision." He stopped not wanting to bring up the details of it, "so we talked as a family about possible ways to change the future." He looked at me to see my reaction.

"I want to leave it up to every individual person. No majority. If they wish to help they can. I do not want to force anyone." I looked at him, he seemed shocked that I would say that.

"Alright," he took a step back looking around the room at his family.

"I'm here for Ara." Alice stood smiling at me, "anything to change the vision." She looked around the room as Jasper stood up beside her.

Esme walked up behind me followed by Carlisle, "I told you I was going to be there for you."

The two blonde sisters from Alaska along with the one's mate stood. "I do not see why we cannot help." The straight blonde haired one smiled, "my gift would help." She gave me a joking smile.

I nodded as the other two from Alaska, along with Edwards mate stood.

"I'm game to kick some butt." Emmett joked as him and his mate stood.

All that was left was Jacob, his mate is Edward's daughter and she stood with Bella. Jake let out a sigh before standing, "fine, she can fight pretty good, anyone with a fight in them deserves to win."

"Thank you. Everyone." I shook my head not sure what else to say.

(Felix)

Demetri came back out of the throne room with most of the guard waiting outside along with myself.

"Aro said we leave for Forks tomorrow. We will arrive there in three days," he informed everyone waiting. His information was followed by nods and the whooshing sound of vampires running off to prepare.

"Tomorrow? That soon?" A few said as they left.

"How long has it been since she left?" Jane questioned.

"About a week. I know she is in Forks, I believe she is with the Cullen's but there is no way to be sure." Demetri returned.

"Those Cullen's always looking for trouble," Jane shook her head as she turned to head off.

"Aro believes they may be trying to help us this time Jane. As of right now he is not completely sure where they stand. They could be of help," Demetri added.

Jane gave a quiet laugh, "we'll see."


	9. Chapter 9: Quimbry and Ashira

**Hello my lovelies! I am so sorry that this took so long to update and it is a short chapter, this was the hardest chapter to write, I feel that I ha to end it where I did, just for suspense and writing purposes! I know you are all waiting for Aro to find out the secret! I will be writing and updating more! Sorry! Plea =se leave a review on your way out!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

(Zaroana)

Alice's vision hasn't come back. I've met the rest of the Cullen's. Edward, Bella, whose child is Nessie, even though Nessie looks just as old as them, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. The Alaskan vampires seem nice too, even though they don't seem to say as much as the Cullen's. They are Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate, and Garrett, who was supposedly a nomad at one point before he met Kate. But there is one more that wasn't around when I was being chased. He is Nessie and Jacob's kid.

His name is Quimbry. Quimbry Uley Black. I haven't met him yet but from everyones thoughts he seems like a nice guy. I can also tell they don't want me to meet him because they do not want the Volturi to know he is alive. That was why they don't want the Volturi to come. But I know they won't let him die. They will protect him more than me, of course I'm okay with that though. I guess he also has a twin sister Ashira, but I'm not sure I would ever meet either of them.

I walked around the woods not sure what I was supposed to be doing. The Cullen's were gathering people, or witnesses to help and bringing them back here to meet me. Until then I was on my own to just sit around. I climbed up into a tree and waited. I heard something off in the distance. I looked off and found myself looking at two smaller wolves, about the size of me in wolf form. They were walking about to go directly under me. But these two were chasing me when I first arrived. They went to cross under me but stopped. It was my scent. They knew I was around.

I pulled myself closer to the tree. Both the wolves looked up following the scent and growled. I was friends with the Cullens, I'm not here to do any harm, maybe I could let them know that. I climbed down the tree a bit to the point where they could attack me. One made a move to, but was blocked by the other. The wolf looked up at me. Something was different about this wolf. Something that told me I could trust him. Both trotted behind a tree quickly phasing back to humans. I jumped down to the ground to meet them.

"I'm Quimbry," the boy said coming back before the girl.

"Zaroana," I replied.

"Quimbry! What are you doing! You know what dad said, we are supposed to stay in wolf form," the girl called coming over. "You know how dad is when he gets mad."

"Relax, live a little," Quimbry called over his shoulder at her. "And that would be my sister Ashira." He laughed, "you're staying with the Cullen's right Zaroana?"

I nodded. Something was still of. It was like, no matter what I told him, everything would be okay. A new sense of trust. Hope. Something entirely different than anything I've ever felt before.


End file.
